In the shadow of Dead Island
by TheBestGamer
Summary: Started from accidentally ruining their vacation to trying to survive a zombie apocalypse. Now Gumball must do his best to survive...all he knows is now he is all alone.
1. Vacation Time

**If you're reading this then that means you remember something that I wrote but failed to put it on here, until now. You probably don't remember but I wrote a secret trailer for a fanfiction, well now I decided to pt it on here. So enjoy the first chapter and sorry for the long wait. Plus if you're wondering why this is not on the Crossover section, well that's because barley look at stuff there.**

It was summer time and everybody in Elmore decided to take a vacation to a resort holiday island called Banoi Island. We start off at the airplane leading to the island.

"Are you as excited to go to the resort for vacation as I am Gumball?" Penny asked.

"Yes I am…I just hope that this will go good, not like last time." Gumball said.

"Yeah, I sure hope they except our peace offering." Darwin said.

"What did you send?" Penny asked.

"Gumball's Xbox 360." Darwin asked.

After he heard that he immediately faced Darwin angrily and said "What, so that's what happened to it."

"Well what did you expect me to give them?" Darwin said.

Gumball took a deep breathe and said "You know what never mind."

Tobias walked up and said "Aren't you glad that you and I are going to be together during vacation Penny."

"You only got half of that right." Penny said.

"Which half?" Tobias asked.

"The one where we were going on vacation, the part about you and me yeah not happening. So back off." Penny said.

Penny walked away and Gumball looked at Tobias angrily.

"What, in time she'll learn to love me." Tobias said.

"No I won't." Penny said. After that Tobias sighed and walked away.

"Flight to Banoi Resort is now ready for departing."

Everyone went on the Plane and was headed to Banoi.

A few hours later.

They landed on Banoi and exited the plane. They all made it to a Hotel.

"Out of my why Gummypuss." Tina said.

"Why do you have to do that Tina, I never did anything to you." Gumball said.

"Because I feel like it." Tina said.

"You better say you're sorry now."

"Why?" Tina asked.

"Dude if you want to live to see Gangnam Style be the number one video on YouTube then you better do what she says." Jamie said hoping Tina would come to her senses.

Tina looked at Nicole and then said "Alright." She faced Gumball and said "Sorry Gumball."

"It's alright." Gumball said.

Tina waited for the Watterson's to leave and then faced Jamie and said "I'm going to get him."

"Better to do it when no one's around." Jamie said.

"That's right." Tina said as she went inside the Hotel.

They all went inside the Hotel and was all checking in one family at a time. They all finally checked in and then the receptionist caught them and said something that caught their attention.

"If you want then take these." The receptionist gave them all passes to a party. "You're in luck tonight is a party and these were the last of the tickets."

"What kind of party?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked.

The receptionist pointed at the area where the party was being held. "Only one of the best parties that can help you have a great vacation."

"Wow." They all said.

"But there's one thing that I have to tell you." They all faced the receptionist. "These tickets are only good at the exact time that it says on the ticket. According to your tickets they all say 9:00 pm."

"Alright let's just get to our rooms and then later on tonight we'll head to the party." Nicole said.

They all headed to their rooms.

7:00 pm.

Gumball was wandering around until Tina caught up to him.

"Hey Gumball."

"Hey Tina, what are you doing here?"

"Because we've got a score to settle from before."

"I thought my mom told you to not do that."

"Do you see her here, I didn't think so now get ready."

Gumball had a worried look and ran away while Tina was chasing him. They kept on running until they reached the hotel. Gumball was still running while Tina was still chasing him while wrecking everything in sight. Gumball was then trapped in a corner he looked around and a piece of one of the tables that Tina broke and grabbed it.

"Tina I'm warning you."

Tina just let out a loud rawer.

"OK I warned you." Gumball wacked Tina's right leg causing her to be seriously injured.

"Now you're going to pay for that." Tina grabbed Gumball's shirt with her teeth and through into a room where everyone else was.

"Gumball what happened to you and what was that noise?" Nicole asked

"GUMBALL" Tina screamed while running at him.

"SIT." Nicole screamed. Tina did what she said and stopped. With all of that noise the manager of the hotel came into the room.

"What is going on here?" The manager asked.

"Wait a second these are all the people that checked in a few hours ago." The receptionist said.

"Is that so, then I want each and everyone of you to leave the hotel at once."

"WHAT." All of them said.

"Listen sir this was all a misunderstanding." Nicole said.

"I don't care just look at what they did." They all looked and saw the broken items everywhere. "Now I want you to leave."

"Please just give us one night I promise we'll leave in the morning." Nicole said.

The manager looked at them all and said "Alright fine one night only."

"Thank you." Nicole said relieved that they get to stay.

"But I expect all of you to leave in the morning." The manager left and the they angrily stared at Gumball.

"What, it wasn't my fault it was Tina's." Gumball said pointing at Tina.

"You have as much to do with this as Tina did Watterson." Mr. Fitzgerald said.

"What do you mean?" Gumball asked.

"He means that you could've asked someone for help instead of running. You know that Dinosaurs wreck things when they are chasing you." Nicole said.

Gumball faced everyone and they were all staring at him angrily, even Darwin, Anais, and Penny.

"Guys."

"Not now Gumball." Penny said disappointed at him.

"You ruined our vacation." Darwin said.

"Give us one reason to forgive you for this." Anais said.

Gumball tried to give them a reason, but since he couldn't think of anything he left. Gumball went to the party at an earlier time than when his ticket said but he didn't care.

Rap music playing.

"I don't need them to have a great vacation." Gumball said all depressed as he tries to forget what happened.

_Bang's that go bump in the night_

Gumball grabbed a soda, drinks it, and starts walking to the party.

_Me…Sam B…Shrunken Heads, broken legs, body parts on the concrete, cut em' up, butcher stabs, gators in the swamp red light leave em' dead running like a track meat scared of nobody what you mother f*ckers want believe me when I tell em' I'm a Boogey Man Beast they gonna get slashed from their head to their feet being pricked to the chest of a bitch well fed cooking meat cannibal trying to eat._

Gumball got up on the stage of the party.

_I got a zombie army and you can't harm me who do you voodoo bitch, drink blood like a vampire without warning who do you voodoo bitch STAND UP! Sam B got the thing that go bump in the night wow who do you voodoo bitch, hide your kids, grab your wife, better get out of sight who do you voodoo bitch LETS GO!_

Gumball got pushed off of the stage and landed on the floor.

_Sam B, Papa Shango, and Baron Samedi hand full o finger tips toss em' up like confetti stained bullet corpse bitches I'm pimp of the dead come f*ck wit a zombie I put a steak in yo head look! You want ghouls I got f*cking platoons and when everybody I see your ass real soon crack bones to the mirror got hot sauce and they suck it now my joojoo aint nothing to f*ck with Sam B._

A security guard picked him up off the ground.

"What are you doing here son…you know what forget it what's your room number I'll make sure you get there safe?" He said right before being attacked by a zombie.

Gumball ran away saying "What the heck was that?"

_I got a zombie army and you can't harm me who do you voodoo bitch, drink blood like a vampire without warning who do you voodoo bitch STAND UP! Sam B got the thing that go bump in the night wow who do you voodoo bitch, hide your kids, grab your wife, better get out of sight who do you voodoo bitch LETS GO!_

Gumball found himself in the restroom splashing water on his face until he heard Penny with an extremely worried tone in her voice.

"GUMBALL WHERE ARE YOU?"

Gumball thought it was his imagination then he went back to his room.

_Cut your head off you lazy mother f*ckers dead…I've got a zombie army and you can't harm me who do you voodoo bitch_

Nicole screamed out loud to the top of her lungs "GUMBAAAALLL." Gumball heard that, but he kept walking.

_Drink blood like a vampire without warning who do you voodoo bitch_

This time Darwin was heard "We can't just leave him GUMBALL WHERE ARE YOU?" Gumball still thought it was his imagination and kept walking.

_Sam B got the thing that go bump in the night who do you voodoo bitch_

Gumball finally made it to his hotel room to see that it was empty, his family was gone, but he thought that his family went to do something together so he decided to wait for them.

_Hide your kids, grab your wife, better get out of sight who do you voodoo bitch._


	2. The Attack

**No so bad for the first chapter right…well I agree. Yes I know what you're thinking and you're thinking that, that ending part was probably not part of the game. Well some don't know or some of don't think that at, because it was part of the. That part of the game was at the beginning before the menu comes. So now that you know that or have been reminded of that lets get on with chapter 2.**

It was morning and Gumball woke up only to know that nobody was there.

"Guys…I know you're mad but I didn't think you would be this mad." Gumball got out of bed and went to the door.

Gumball opened the door and saw that everything was ruined. Suitcases scattered everywhere, lights were burned out, and nobody was there. He kept on searching to try and find at least one person.

"Hello is anyone there." Gumball kept on searching.

Gumball tried to open the stare way only to find it locked. He had no choice but to use the elevator right near the balcony. Gumball went to the balcony and was looking out to see nobody anywhere on the resort part of the island. He kept on searching until he heard a scream, so he looked some more and then out of nowhere he saw two people fall off of one of the balconies from above him.

"WHAT THE HECK." Gumball screamed as he backed away.

Gumball found the elevator only to find it slightly moved downward. He thought he would have to find another way out but then he found a hatch on the elevator, opened it, and jumped in. Once he landed in the elevator it started moving downward, only too fast so he couldn't see which floor he was seeing. After a few floors the elevator finally stopped. He looked and saw three people. He was about to ask them what was going on, but then he saw that they were covered in blood and some of their body parts were gone. He backed into the back of the elevator when the people were coming right near him, but then the elevator moved downward again and the door closed. Gumball was relieved that he was safe until he heard someone.

"I can see you through the camera. You feeling alright, mate? No shakes? Fevers? Chills? Good. I'll introduce myself later. Right now we gotta get you the hell out of there. Do exactly as I say, OK. You're gonna have to trust me." Gumball had the look on his face that meant that he didn't want to trust him but he had no choice. " First you need to get a hold of a weapon. Search the maintenance storage room by the end of the corridor. I would move if I were you. Now!" And with that the elevator door opened and Gumball left.

Gumball went to find the maintenance storage room. He kept on searching until he went into one of the hallways to find a bunch of zombies on the other side.

"It's the infected! Run! Run for the storage room!" With that Gumball ran to the other hallway with the zombies behind. "Just a bit further!"

Gumball kept on running while the zombies keep on chasing him. Gumball finally found a way out of the hallway and escaped the zombies. At first he was relieved that he was safe but then some zombies behind attacked him by surprise. He thought he was done for but then he heard someone killing the zombies. He could barely see them but he was grateful that he was OK.

Gumball found himself in a some sort of house full of people that as he saw that they weren't covered in blood or have missing body parts.

"The life guard said no. You heard what he said!"

"Can you hear what's going on out there? Do you one inside here!?" Gumball is desperately trying to come to his senses. "I'm doing it!"

"No! Oh f*ck, it moved!"

"Didn't I bloody tell you?"

"Stop! Wait!"

"Hey? Can you hear me? Do you understand what I'm saying? Nod your head. Nod your bloody head!" One of the people said trying to get Gumball to answer. "I'm not asking you again." Gumball finally nodded his head proving that he was alright. "Oh thank God…I'm a doctor. I'm not a bloody executioner." With that they all backed away allowing Gumball to get up."

"Sweet Mary mother of Jesus…Do you know how close we came to bashing your head in?"

Gumball was walking around the house to know what that noise was.

"Those things came for us and Sinamoi went out to kill them…alone!" One of the people said making Gumball think that this was all his fault.

"Why won't anyone help him? We just can't let him die out there! He saved your life. You owe him your life." After that person said that Gumball felt like he had to save him.

Gumball thought about it and decided to go and help him.

"You're gonna go out there? Are you nuts?" One of the people said stopping Gumball.

"If you're not gonna help then get the hell out of the way." Another one of the people said trying to help Gumball.

"Do you at least have a weapon? You need to find a weapon." Gumball looked around and found a wooden paddle.

"I could use this paddle." Gumball had the look on his face that meant he couldn't believe he's doing it but he had no choice.

"Alright, but this is f*cking crazy." Gumball and the other person went to the door. "On three…One, two…f*ck it three!"

Gumball went through the door to find at least four zombies attacking the lifeguard. He was scared out of his mind to see all of them but before he could do anything about it another zombie attacked from behind him and then Gumball fell on the sand. He grabbed the paddle and started to attack the zombies. He saw that the life guard was about to be bitten until Gumball whacked the zombie in the head killing it instantly. They both attacked the zombies one by one until all of them were dead. They checked to see if all of them were dead then a zombie was about to attack Gumball from behind until the lifeguard threw a knife at its head.

"That's the last one? OK then …thanks mates." The lifeguard said.

Back in the house.

The lifeguard was using the SB radio to see if he could talk to anybody, until someone finally answered.

"Are you there? Hello? Can you hear me? Shit…Hello?"

"We were just attacked…Listen, your friend from the hotel is awake. You were right about him being immune to this thing." The lifeguard said. When Gumball heard that he couldn't believe it.

"You mean that young blue cat."

"Yes, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have made it. Maybe now we can hold out until help arrives…" The lifeguard was about to say something else until the mystery guy cut him of.

"There is no help! This thing can't be stopped."

"WHAT." Gumball couldn't believe this.

"I saw how it took my wife. You need to get out of there and I can help you. I can arrange for transportation. By air! By sea! But first you need to get here. To me!"

"I have many sick and injured here, mate. They're crazy with fear. Tell me where you are…Where are you?" The lifeguard hoped that he would answer but before he knew it the connection was lost. "You there, mate? Hello! HELLO? Goddamnit…"

"What happened?" Gumball asked hoping that everything was OK.

"We've lost the signal." The lifeguard said. Gumball was about to give up until someone got connected to the radio, someone that Gumball knows.

"Hello, hello is anyone there."

"This is the lifeguard at the east coast. Who is this talking to?"

"I'm Nicole Watterson." When Gumball heard that he couldn't believe it but they were OK.

"Watterson…wait a second, as in Gumball Watterson."

When Nicole heard that she was shocked. "Wait you know him."

"Know him, he's right here. Hold on let me get him on the line."

The lifeguard handed the speaker to Gumball.

"MOM, MOM ARE THERE." Gumball screamed hoping that this wasn't a trick.

"Oh Gumball, thank god you're alright." Nicole said with relief.

"OK just tell us where you are and we'll come to you."

"No Gumball I don't want you to die."

The lifeguard took the speaker back. "Actually you need to hear this. Your son got bitten by one of them, but he didn't get infected."

"What?" Nicole couldn't believe it.

"It turns out he's has a blood type that makes him immune to the infection. So if anybody can help us it's your son. So we need to now where you are." They tried to ask her but she was gone. "Are you there, mate? Hello! HELLO?"

"What happened, where's mom?" Gumball hoped that he would say something that would give him relief."

"I'm afraid we lost the signal." After that he thought that something bad might've happened and he knew he had to do something.

He didn't know what to do but he had to try and do something. Until then he knew that he was all alone.


	3. Welcome to Dead Island

**OK let's recap. First Gumball ruined their vacation thanks to something that Tina did. They blamed only him making him feel bad and leave them. Next morning after that Gumball found himself in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Now that we got all of that covered welcome to chapter 3, finally.**

"Name's John Sinamoi. I'm the head the lifeguard here. The voice on the radio told me you were in trouble at the hotel. Said you were resistant to whatever this is. I didn't believe it, but then I found you and I saw the bite marks. You got no symptoms, but those aren't love bites, are they?"

"Yeah so." Gumball said.

"I don't know how that guy on the radio knows you, but he's our only connection with the outside world and we keep losing the bloody signal. We got a monsoon coming…so here's the thing. We need to move everybody to the main lifeguard station. There's an ambulance there and more equipment and a stronger radio with an antenna. I hate to ask since you're just a kid and all, but we can't do this without you. Will you help me?"

"Well if it means to get back home then yes."

"Good. First off we need an access card to get past the security gate. Mine's in my room. With all the commotion I forgot to take it with me. It's in bungalow 11. By the pools. Take a weapon and watch yourself. You may be immune, but that doesn't mean you can't die."

After that he heard that he was scared to death, but he had to be brave and do this task. He thought that if he did then he could get to his family as well. So he decided to buck up and go out there. He grabbed a wooden paddle and headed outside.

Unknown location

In this unknown location all the citizens of Elmore are all sitting ducks. They are all hoping that the undead doesn't find them. They were all quiet until Nicole came to them.

"Is Gumball OK?" Darwin asked.

"Yes he is, but I don't know where he is." Nicole said all depressed.

"Well we got to go after him." Richard said.

"We can't, you know what's out there. What if they came at us?" Anais explained.

"Well I agree with Richard. As dangerous as it sounds we can't just sit here and do nothing, not as long as Gumball's still out there." Nicole then thought that she would sit down and wait for an idea to pop up. She wanted to think of idea to get out of the location they are in without getting attacked by the undead but the only thing on her mind was what said to Gumball and how she feels about it. 'Why didn't I listen to Gumball? I should have realized why he said that. If I didn't say that to him and instead be there for him then he would be here with us. Some mother I turned out to be, not listening to my own son that needed someone to support him.'


	4. The Bloody War Starts

Gumball has been walking around the entire island, but was surprised that there were no zombies in sight anywhere, but he was about to see some soon or something equally or more gross soon enough. He was nearly at the bungalow that Sinamoi told him to go to, but when he went around the corner he saw something very horrifying and gross that it nearly made him puke up his guts just looking at it. He saw a pool filled with blood, four dead zombies, and guy just kneeling down in the blood.

"What the heck." He said as he was about to puke.

At first he thought it was a zombie since he was covered in the stuff, but he looked closer and saw that none of his body parts are missing and he was talking which made him realize that he isn't a zombie. He went over, but didn't interrupt him when he heard him talk. The guy then said something that made Gumball feel very sorry for him even though he never knew about this guy.

"My wife…my dad…my own f*cking brother. Jesus Christ…what else could I d? Let them kill me? Why are you looking at me like that?" Gumball was shocked to hear that since he didn't say anything to him. "What the f*ck do you want from me? I HAD NO CHOICE!"

Gumball then shed a tear over the horror that went on here and then thought to himself. _"What if this happened to my family and friends." _He then started to shed more tears after that thought. _"No I shouldn't think that, I will find them no matter what."_ Since he didn't want to interrupt the guy he decided to leave him alone and go inside the bungalow.

Once inside he couldn't help but notice that there was a zombie right in front of him that was still moving. He then quickly grabbed the wooden paddle he was using and whacked him in the head which did a lot of damage and then kicked him in the head to finish him off. He then looked and saw a tape recorder on the end table right there and thought that maybe it could help him some how and then he played it.

"_This is Roger Howard, on a special assignment on the island of Banoi. I'm investigating illegal logging and clear cutting that's not only damaging the ecosystem here, but costing the people of Banoi millions. I've been told that my life might be in danger as those behind this illegal activity will stop at nothing to protect their criminal enterprise. As a precaution I will be leaving a trail of recordings wherever I go, so that if something were to happen to me, the truth would still be told. I'm leaving now to meet with an informant who I believe could rip the lid off of this investigation."_

After hearing that he began to think that this might be connected to this infection all over the island and decided to hold on to it by putting it in his pocket. He then looked but couldn't find the card anywhere but then he saw another door which then he thought that the card might be in there. He tried to open it but it was locked. He didn't know what else to do but to try and break the door down. With all the zombie attacks he would've gotten stronger and he decided to go with it. He bashed into it two times and on the third time it finally opened.

"Got it now where is that card." Gumball said as he was still looking for the card.

He went into a hallway but was then attacked by another zombie from within the bathroom and pushed it away. He then whacked it once and then kicked it in the head like he did with the last one and then it was dead so he can go back to looking for the card. He looked at one of the shelves and saw the card and picked it up.

"OK now lets try and get back without any other surprises." He said to himself hoping that he would get there without more zombies to deal.

And of course you know that he's going to be wrong on that.

He then walked over to the entrance and opened it again seeing that the guy was still in the pool and didn't want to bother him. He makes his way down some stairs to more places of the resort and ends up being attacked. He pushed the zombie away and whacked it until it was dead, but before he could move on he was attack by another and then three more came. He then started swinging at each one of their heads and killed almost all of them leaving one left, but then before he knew it the paddle he was using broke.

"Not now…wait I have claws." He then used his claws to claw the last one to death. "Thank God I'm immune to this." He said as he continued onward.

He made it to a pool area and saw that a zombie was carrying a rusty pipe.

"_Bad enough that they bite people now this."_ Gumball thought to himself.

He then started clawing the zombie being mindful of the attacks given by that rusty pipe. He kept this up until it fell to the ground and then he kicked it in the head to finish it off. He was feeling relieved but then he heard another one coming from behind, so he grabbed the rusty pipe and started whacking it until it was dead. He then went on forward and saw two more zombies, one on the ground and one just standing there doing nothing. He then used the rusty pipe and killed the one that was standing first and then killed the one on the ground all in one hit each.

"Wow I must be getting stronger." He said as he kept going.

He then ran toward the way out of the pool area and then was surprised by another one that was on the ground. He thought that maybe it would've gotten him by surprise if he kept going. He then whacked a couple of times and then killed and went onward.

He looked and saw the entire beach and everywhere that he's been at this moment in time. He looked and saw the lifeguard tower that Sinamoi was at and continued to go there. He didn't want anymore attacks right now so he ran to the lifeguard tower as fast as he could. Took a minute but he finally made it back and ran inside so he could rest for a while.


	5. The Other Lifeguard Station

**Hello everybody before we start i have an announcement to make. I have made many kinds of fanfictions and almost all of them are big hits and I will let you know that I still plan on doing just that. The reason why I'm saying this is that on 7/12/13 it will be my one year anniversery of me coming to fanfiction and I wanted all of you, my friends, to know that know that before it happens. Now that, that's out of the way let's get to chapter 5.**

Gumball went inside the lifeguard tower and closed the door so that way any zombies can't see him. He walked up to Sinamoi to tell him that he got the card.

"I got the card." Gumball said.

Sinamoi was shocked to see the card that Gumball had in his hands. "You got it? Alright. Thanks to you, we might all just make it." Sinamoi then grabbed the card.

"OK so now what?" Gumball asked.

"OK? You ready to go out there again? I need you to find the lifeguard staition and see if it's safe. Can you do that for me?" Sinamoi asked.

Gumball thought about it a little. He really didn't want to go out there and risk his life to find another building, he did know that he was immune, but like Sinamoi said it doesn't mean he can't die. But he did know that they all really needed his help as much as he needed their's so then he made his decision. "Okay." He said while nervously gulping.

"Take the beach. It's the shortest way. We'll come as soon as we know it's safe. There should be a working radio inside. Signal us when it's clear and we'll follow you." Sinamoi said. And with that Gumball went outside.

He made his way to the beach and went left and walked along, with a crowbar of course. He kept on walking while he was passing by a few bungallows, but before he could go any further he saw that a zombie just sitting on the ground just got up and started attacking him. He grabbed onto Gumball and was about to bite him, but pushed one side of him and punched the other so it can get off of him. he then used his crowbar to whack it in the head and smashed his head open. He nearly got sick, but instead he just kept walking.

He then starting running along the beach, hoping that none of the zomies will get him by surprise. He then found a workshop that the door was hanging wide open but to his surprize there was no zomie in sight. he looked around in there and found a table so he can fix the weapons he has.

"Maybe I could use this to fix these things." Gumball said to himself as he made his way to the table.

He did what his can to fix the crowbar he was using and he saw that there was some stuff he could use to upgrade his weapon. So he then used that stuff to upgrade his crowbar and for the heck of it he also upgraded a stick with nails that he found. And after all that he went outside and kept on going to the lifeguard station.

He then started running, but he quickly stopped when he was surprised by a really loud noise.

"Whoa, what the heck was that?" Gumball said looking around to see what made that noise and see if it was around here somewhere.

Of course he was kinda right about it being around the area he was in. He saw two zombies coming to him, but these weren't like the ones he was fighting. The thing that was different with them is that they were barely missing any part of their bodied and istead of walking toward him they were sprinting towards him making the noise he just heard. He then kicked one of them twice killing it and kicked the other one once and used the nailed stick to finish it off. He was then surprised by another one from behind him and used his nailed stick on it's face, killing it instantly.

"What kind of things were those. They weren't like the ones that I fought." Gumball said.

He then went back to running to the lifeguard station. He then found a way to get there, but stopped moving when he saw five zombies lying on the ground coming up. he hit one of them knocking it back on the ground. He then moved to another one knocking that one on the ground, but before he could kill it another one of them ran toward him and tried to grab him, until Gumball kicked him in another direction and then he kicked the same one again knocking it on the ground. Two more came and Gumball kicked one of them and them used the nailed stick to whack it on the head. The others then started to come at him which then led to Gumball swinging the stick around everywhere, until one of them grabbed him and was about to bite him. Like the last time he punched it away from him and finally used his stick and killed them all.

"That's the last of them." Gumball took a couple of deep breathes. "Oh man I'm out of shape." Gumball said grabbing his chest.

He then continued on to the road to the station. He looked on the ground and saw an energy drink that was still full so he decided to drink it and now he is feeling better, like they didn't attack him. He then continued on, until it looks like he made it. He saw a zombie in front of the gate coming toward him, so he kicked to the ground and then used his stick to finish the job. Another one came and Gumball used his stick to bask him to the ground, but before he could kill it another one surprised him and grabbed, only for Gumball to punch it off of him and whacked in the face killing it. Gumball then threw his stick at the one that he bashed to the ground and killed it. He then grabbed his stick, but was then surprised by one on the ground that Gumball thought was already dead. It grabbed Gumball and then he punched it off of him, whacked it, and then kicked it dead.

"Are there anymore surprises for me?" Gumball asked sarcastically going toward the gate.

Gumball used the card that Sinamoi told him to get and opened the gate. He looked and saw some zombies toward the building now walking toward him. He looked and saw a propane tank and without thinking he threw it at one of them knocked it to the ground. He then whacked the other one so he could pick up the propane tank. He then threw it at the others and then threw the stick at it causing it to explode with the others zombies in the blast radius causing them to get burned.

"Wow! I didn't think that, that would work."

He then picked his stick up and was chased by one that survived the explosing, but Gumball then whacked them all in the head, smashing them in the process.

He looked and saw another card entry near the garage door. "I'm nearly there it's almost over." He said walking toward the garage door.

He used the card to open the door, but when he did it was dark in there, but he saw a few zombies inside, but he couldn't help but notice one of them being different. The thing that made it different from the others is that it's bigger, stronger, and slower. He saw that the big one was ripping body parts off of a corpse, but then the big noticed Gumball and groaned. Gumball was really scared of this one so he thought that maybe he could get rid of it by throwing the crowbar he was carrying, but of course it didn't work. One of the regular ones ran toward Gumball and grabbed him, only to be punched out of the way. He was going to finish it off, but the big one was in the way.

"Oh come on give me a break, I didn't mean what i said when i said if there were more surprises." Gumball said backing away from the big one.

He then whacked the big xombie in the head, but then it whacked Gumball sending him flying. He got up and saw the regular zombie next to him, so he used the stick to whack it to the ground and killed it. Now all he had to do was take out the big one. He then started whacking it one time and then got away from it just so he won't he whacked again. It took him a minute, but with one final blow he finally killed it. He was so ticked off at it that he decided to bash it's head wide open.

"That's what you get when you mess with me." He said before he heard more zombies on the right side of the garage. "Why did I say that I would make sure it was safe?" Gumball asked himself.

He went into the right side of the garage and saw that the lights were out. He then heard one of the fast attacking zombies sprinting toward him while screaming. It then started whacking Gumball back and forth, until Gumball smashed his face. Since he was a cat and since cats can very well see in the dark he didn't have a problem with this. He kept searching for them until one of them jumped out of one of the bathrooms and attacked. Gumball whacked it once, but saw that the stick was nearly broken so he decided to kick it until it was dead. He then saw a table that he could use to fix his nailed stick and decided to go to it. When he got there he couldn't help but here someone on the radio signaling for help. He didn't recognize the voice so he knew that wasn't his mother or Sinamoi, but he did get worried by the warning he heard.

"_Mayday! Mayday! This is Oceanic Flight 1012. All engines are out! Ground control, do you read! We're making an emergency landing north of the city, in the jungle. To all stations, I repeat..._"

Gumball didn't know what to do about that, but since there were more zombies in the lifeguard station to kill he had to put that warning out of his mind for now. He fixed the stick and then he went back and grabbed the crowbar he was using and went back to the right side of the garage. He saw one banging on a locked door and whacked it to death. He looked to another room and saw two eating body parts from a corpse and then he whacked them both with the crowbar, killing them. He saw that one of them was carrying a nailed plank and he decided to take it from them. He looked around and saw that there weren't anymore zombies on the bottom level.

"Looks like that's all of them." Gumball said before he remember something. "Wait I didn't check the roof yet, maybe I might find the radio up there."

He went back and saw the stairs leading to the roof. He opened the hatch and got up to the roof, but then he saw something completely unexpected. The airplane that he heard that was making an emergency landing was right there in the sky and was landing on another part of the island.

"That must have been the plane that was going down." Gumball said.

He then saw two zombies eating a corpse but then they both saw Gumball and stopped eating. He also saw one near the door and one of those fast ones sprinting toward Gumball. He first whacked the two that were eating the dead body, but was then attack by the fast one. He then whacked it away and then he started to go whacked them all none stop until they were all dead. He looked and saw the room with the radio and opened the door. He saw one in a chair just waiting for Gumball to get near him, but Gumball kicked it to the ground and whacked it two times, killing it.

"That must be the last of them. Now time to signal the others." Gumball said walking toward the radio. He turned on the radio and got to the same channel Sinamoi's radio was on. "Hey Sinamoi it's safe now."

"_I knew you could do it. Hang tight, okay. We're coming right now. Everybody pack up!_" Sinamoi said getting everybody to head over to the station Gumball was at."_We're on our way. Watch the road. We'll be there soon._"

A few minutes went by, but Sinamoi and the others finally made it to the station. They all got out of the car and started to head inside.


End file.
